You're So Far Away
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Sora loves Riku and fears he doesn't feel the same. After Riku is seen kissing Kairi, emotions run wild from them both causing Sora to go on the run. SoraxRiku, AkuRoku. LAST CHAPTER UP! SEQUEL UP! SEE "Forgive Me For I Have Sinned"!
1. Chapter 1

_A new fanfic! I guess you could say I'm kinda putting off my other ones but no matter! This is Kingdom Hearts and I intend to make it good! If you've read some of my other fanfics you should've seen it coming that this is YAOI! SorRiku is the main pairing in this. There will be AkuRoku at times too. Basically, Sora has feelings for Riku but fears that Riku doesn't feel the same. This is like two years after Kingdom Hearts II ended. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, or Square Enix_

You're So Far Away

Sora was walking on the beach of Destiny Islands thinking of one person, Riku. He didn't mean to love him. At first he didn't want to believe it. But it was true, he was in love with his best friend. Sora stopped in his tracks and kicked some sand.

He sighed, "What's wrong with me? Riku's my best friend. He would never love me in that way. He left me and Kairi for the darkness. I never even realized I loved him until I finally found him in Castle Oblivion. I overreacted that day, I completely embarrassed myself in front of him. How could I have been so STUPID?!"

He kicked more sand into the air in frustration and hate. He then heard a voice. His heart stopped.

The voice chuckled, "Watch it. Keep that up and we won't have any sand left on the beach."

It was Riku. He continued, "What's going on with you, Sora? You're just walking back and forth talking to yourself? Doesn't seem like you. You've been acting different since we got back."

Sora lowered his head in embarrassment. Riku really knew how to put him down.

"I know something to cheer you up. How about we have a little fight? Y'know just like old times! That oughta cheer you up. What do ya say?"

Sora raised his head and shook it, "No Riku. Not today. I'm just gonna go home."

Riku looked heartbroken, "Sora, seriously. What's wrong with you? Are you sad because you won't see all your friends again? I'm sure you'll see them again someday."

Sora dropped his head again, "No. It's not that."

Riku got confused, "Then what is it then? Please Sora, why the hell are you acting so depressed?"

Sora bit his lip til it bled. He wanted to run up to him and confess his love for him so bad. But he knew he couldn't do that. So he said nothing and walked home.

Sora opened the door to his bedroom and laid down on his bed. Why did he have to be such a coward? It's just that he can't bear to look at Riku's face. Such a flawless face complimented with beautiful silver hair, shouldn't deserve such a coward like him. He buried his face in his pillow and began to cry silently. Why did it have to be like this? He knows Riku won't love him. He knows he's not supposed to love Riku. It was all extremely confusing for him. He decided to just let it go and try to get some sleep. He could worry about it tomorrow.

* * *

After spending the entire day moping and sulking, Sora, feeling better and stronger, decided to go see Riku and straighten some things out. He made it to Riku's house and came in. But what he saw, made him heartbroken and shocked. He came in just in time to see Kairi pull Riku to her and kiss him. Sora gasped in horror which made the two turn to him.

Riku was as shocked as Sora was, "Hey Sora. Sorry you had to walk in on that, I…"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Sora interrupted Riku's excuse and before anyone could see him tearing up, he ran out the door as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Riku was faster.

Riku ran as fast as he could and stopped in front of Sora, "Sora, why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

Sora yelled at him, "You kissed Kairi!"

Riku yelled right back, "Yeah, in a surprise attack! Anyway, why do you care? It was just a kiss."

Sora wiped away his tears, "I don't care! I never said I did!"

Riku sighed, calming down, "Are you sure your alright?"

Sora snapped at him, "Of course I am!"

Riku's patience was wearing thin, "Just calm down! What the hell is your problem, Sora?!"

Sora obeyed and calmed down. He finally was gonna admit the truth.

He gazed up at Riku, "You."

Riku gasped, "Me? What did I ever do?"

Sora was willing to spill everything now, "Everything."

Riku ran his fingers through his long hair, "Look, I didn't mean to upset you so badly. I didn't mean it"

_Yeah right, you know you wanted to kiss Kairi_, Sora thought.

Sora retorted, "I'm sure you did."

Riku spoke in a hurt tone, "Then why don't you just tell me?"

Sora bent his head down again, "Because, it might ruin our friendship."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You don't want to know."

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't ask. So tell me already!"

Sora thought of a daring move, "I can't tell you, but maybe I can show you."

Riku walked up closer to Sora, "Show me, I'm waiting."

Sora moved back, "If I show you, you might not want to see me again."

Riku got frustrated, "Sora, I don't know what you mean!"

"Then it's better if you never do." Saying this hurt Sora dearly, "I don't want to hurt you."

Riku spat at him, "Trust me, you already have!"

Sora tried not to meet his eyes and stepped further from him, "Riku…I'm sorry I have to do this."

Riku started to follow him, "Sora, please don't do this. I may not understand what you're saying but please give me a chance. Just let me help you."

Sora stopped, "There's nothing you can do."

Riku stepped even closer, "Then tell me…show me."

Sora saw a small glimpse of hope, "You're really sure?"

Riku shrugged, "As long as I don't die, yes!"

The brown-haired boy sighed, "Well then, I guess when our friendship dies it won't entirely be my fault."

Sora walked up to Riku and met him face to face (he's gotten taller) and slid his arm around him. Pulling him closer, he took his other hand and brushed Riku's silver hair out of his face. Sora saw confusion in his friend's eyes. But Sora cherished the warmth coming off of Riku's body. Riku looked as if he was gonna say something. Sora knew that it was now or never. He leaned closer to him and felt his warm breath on his lips. And after loving Riku for years, he pressed his lips against Riku's, revealing his secret that he had held dear for so long. At first, Riku tensed at Sora's action but yet responded with an equal amount of passion which shocked Sora. Riku noticed his action and pulled away quickly. He obviously didn't mean to kiss back.

Riku shook his head, "No, no." he whispered to himself.

Sora stepped back and reached into his pocket to pull out a sea shell Riku gave him back when they were younger. He stretched his hand out to Riku making him look at the shell in shock.

Sora had a hint of regret and sadness in his voice, "Here. Give it to Kairi. I can see that she deserves it now more than me."

Riku took the shell and stared at it, "Sora, what are you saying?"

Sora turned his back to him, "I told you, if I showed you our friendship will be over. So I'm leaving."

Riku stared at Sora in disbelief "Y-you can't."

"No. Don't say anything more, Riku. Just give it to her."

Sora began to walk away. Riku called after him, "Sora!"

Sora stopped and spoke coldly, "What?"

Riku could hardly say anything, "I'm sorry. I didn't…I shouldn't…I didn't mean to…"

Sora snapped back, "Then why did you?!"

Riku got quiet, "How long Sora? How long have you…"

Sora finished his sentence, "Loved you? Heh, ever since I found you again."

"I'm sorry you had to see Kairi and I."

"Yeah, sure."

"Why didn't you say something before? Why wait so long?"

Sora turned to face Riku, "I told you…I didn't want to hurt you. Considering your reactions, I must go."

Riku stuttered, "Well I…I couldn't…Kairi…what should I…how could I?"

Sora said nothing but walked away into the darkness. Riku turned around and walked back to his house and tried to forget what had just occurred.

_Woah! Long first chapter. So much has happened already! I hope i'm not going too fast for you! Review plz!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya! I'm very excited about this new fanfic and think it's going so well! This is gonna have some AkuRoku in it, so keep watch for that! Also a certain guitarist will be too! I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

You're So Far Away

Riku spent the entire next day looking for Sora. He couldn't find him anywhere. Not on the beach, not in his house, not anywhere on Destiny Islands. He wasn't kidding. He really did leave. He came across Kairi when he was searching.

Riku looked up at Kairi with a bit of hope, "You haven't seen Sora around have you?"

Kairi thought for a moment, "Actually, no. I haven't seen him at all today. It was weird too. Some friends came up to me asking the same question. When I said I hadn't seen him, they seemed heartbroken or something."

Riku eyes were wide in fear, "No." he whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Riku shook his head, "Nothing. Thanks for your help, Kairi."

He walked away from the red head and just when she was out of sight, he broke into a run. Where could he have gone? There was no where he could go. Unless he transported which he hasn't done in years!

"Hey Riku wait up!"

A voice made Riku halt and he turned around to see Kairi running towards him.

"Kairi?"

Kairi was gasping for breath, "Why do you want to know where Sora is?"

Riku stuttered, "I uh…"

He was about to explain that Sora was gone and it was his fault and they had to find him before he did something stupid and that nothing else mattered, but he realized that it would be best to keep it quiet. He then remembered the shell.

He pulled out the shell and handed it to her, "Here, Sora wanted you to have this."

Kairi looked at the shell and pushed away from Riku, "What? You're acting like he died or something."

Riku turned from her and whispered under his breath, "As far as our friendship is concerned…he has."

* * *

Sora ran as fast as he could. He was surprised he remembered how to get to Twilight Town using his keyblade. He figured it was about 5 am at the time. His heart still ached from the conversation with Riku.

He thought that running away from him would ease the pain but the fact he would never see him again only increased it.

He stopped at a house that looked strangely familiar. Then he recognized it. It was Roxas and Axel's house. Why did he come here? He figured it was the only place he could go to get some rest. He walked up to the door of the house and knocked on it. But right as he heard footsteps approaching, he blacked out and hit the pavement.

* * *

Kairi put her hand on Riku's shoulder, "Riku, do you know why he left? He wouldn't do this…would he?"

Riku wanted to explain everything to her. That they argued and then Sora kissed him and everything. But he knew he couldn't. So he kept quiet.

When Kairi saw she wouldn't get an answer she continued, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I won't make you."

After a long pause Riku spoke, "He…he thought it was for the best."

Kairi was confused, "But it won't be the same without him."

Riku's throat was tight with sadness, "I know."

"And you're okay with that?!"

Riku spun around to face her, "Did I say that?! You think I don't have a problem with this?!"

Kairi shook in fear of him. Riku continued, "He was my best friend! You think I'm okay with losing him?!"

Kairi gasped, "I never said that."

Riku took a breath, "No, just…I need some time alone."

Kairi nodded and walked away. Riku reached into his pocket and looked at the shell. It was the only thing he had to remember his friend. He placed it back into his pocket and whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Sora woke up to see the inside of a room. He figured he must've been in Roxas and Axel's house. He walked downstairs and saw Axel playing with a lighter. Axel soon noticed his presence and smiled at him.

He chuckled, "Well, look who's up? So, you wanna tell me why I found you unconscious on my doorstep at 5 in the morning?"

Sora gulped, "It's a long story."

Axel smiled, "Roxas and I have plenty of time. Hey Roxie! Your faggot of a somebody has a little story to tell us!"

Roxas slowly walked out seemingly pissed, "Okay Axel, first of all, don't call me Roxie. Second, Sora is or friend and we shall not call him a faggot, and lastly, please keep it down. We don't want Demyx to wake up!"

Axel scoffed, "Whatever. Just get over here will ya, babe?"

Roxas, knowing he would never win this fight, obeyed and walked over beside Axel, "So Sora, what is it you have to tell us?"

Sora looked at the ground, "Well, I kinda am in love with Riku."

Roxas interrupted already, "Yeah, and?"

Sora scowled at him. He didn't make fun when Roxas got together with Axel. Since when did his nobody get to make fun of his love interests, "Anyway, I was afraid Riku didn't feel the same. Yesterday, when I went to go talk to him, I saw him kiss Kairi. I was heartbroken and we ended up getting into a fight. Emotions were kinda let loose. And uh...I kinda kissed Riku."

Roxas's eyes widened while Axel burst out laughing. Sora blushed with embarrassment. Roxas quieted Axel down so Sora could continue.

Roxas nodded, "Go on."

Sora continued, "Well, after that he was kinda shaken up about it so I took the hint and left. I ran for almost a day and ended up here. I didn't expect to be here. I just…I just can't go on."

Roxas seemed to understand, "I see. I guess I should call Riku and let him know you're here."

Sora shook his head, "No! Please don't tell him I'm here."

Roxas shrugged, "Okay. I won't call him if you don't want me to."

Just then Axel's phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello? Yes of course, Superior. I understand…we'll be right there."

Roxas looked at him in question, "Well who was it?"

Axel sighed, "It's the superior. He needs us for some strange reason. He wouldn't tell me. I guess we should get Demyx too."

Roxas nodded, "I suppose so. It's your turn to go get him."

Axel sighed and went upstairs. Roxas turned to his somebody, "I don't want to leave you here, y'know."

Sora retorted, "I don't want to stay here."

Roxas spoke briskly, "Don't be ridiculous! You're in no condition to be out there!"

"What?! Did you really expect me to go on like this? I didn't mean to come here. I didn't mean for anyone to find me."

"Don't, Sora. It's not worth it."

"And what's that supposed to mean? I can't live like this and I can't go back to living the way I did before."

"If you really care about him, you won't do this."

Sora spoke coldly on his way out, "You won't speak of this to him."

Sora slammed the door and staggered out. He felt his sleeve catch on the bushes he found himself struggling through, but he kept going. He heard it rip, but didn't look back. He stumbled from the bushes into a small park. He found himself facing an alley that was still dark despite the fact that dawn had come and gone. He wandered down it. Sora was struck by a sudden burst of power. He started to run down a twisting path to somewhere no one could find him. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that when he got there he would be completely alone and that he would never leave wherever it was. He was rapidly becoming exhausted, but he kept going, kept pushing forwards until he met a dead end. He was there, he had reached his destination. He collapsed once more on cold pavement. He was alone and he would remain alone forever. He could feel his consciousness starting to slip away and he did not struggle to keep hold of it. He just lay there allowing it to seep away like water in his cupped hands. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. It was finally over. In his last moments of awareness, he rolled over onto his back as if to bid the hidden sun farewell. He was so close to nothingness that he hardly felt the stabbing pain in his side as the blood flowed from his body.

_Another long one! I am enjoying this SO much! Please review! It'll make Sora better!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Things are going good so far! Thanks to demyXD for reviewing. Just you all wait! I've already got this thing planned out and it will be awesome! I even am considering a SEQUEL! Look out for that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the third chapter! It's the most intense one yet!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its creators!_

You're So Far Away

"Sora!" Riku shouted helplessly.

He was wandering around Twilight Town hoping to find his best friend. How could he be such a fool?! How could he not notice the signs?! He felt so retarded. And because of his unawareness, Sora is lost somewhere, maybe dying. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. He came upon Axel and Roxas's house. With a little hope, he rushed up to the door and knocked on it. Soon enough, someone opened it. It was Axel.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here! Today has just been full of surprises hasn't it?" Axel said smiling.

Riku heard a voice in the background, "_Hey who is it?_"

Axel answered to them, "Believe it or not, it's Riku! So what brings you here as if I already didn't know?"

Riku cut to the point, "Listen Axel, have you seen Sora?"

Axel laughed, "Have I seen him? Have I seen him? At 5 in the morning today I found him passed out on my doorstep, how could I not have seen him?"

Riku's eyes lit up, "So he's been here?"

Axel nodded, "Yup."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

Axel sighed, "Why don't you come in already. I don't wanna stand here all day."

Riku nodded and followed the red head inside. As they sat down, Axel continued, "Now what Roxie told me…"

"_It's ROXAS!" _

Axel glanced upstairs where the voice came from, "Roxas! Whatever! Anyway, what he told me was that when we were getting ready to leave on an important call from Xemnas, Sora and Roxas had a small fight and Sora barged out."

Riku held his head low, "Why didn't someone tell me?"

Axel chuckled, "We offered to call you but Sora insisted we didn't."

Riku whispered to himself, "Sora…where are you?"

Axel tilted his head, "Huh?"

Riku got up, "Nothing. Thanks for your help Axel. I need to go now."

Axel nodded, "No problem. Anything to get away from Demyx."

Riku stopped, "Demyx is staying with you?"

Axel sighed, "Unfortunately yes. Roxas! Bring the Dem Dem down."

Roxas, followed by Demyx, came down the stairs. Demyx was on a leash for some strange reason.

Axel petted Demyx, "Dem Dem, say goodbye to the nice man."

Demyx smiled gleefully, "Bye bye!!"

Roxas laughed, "That's right Demyx! Axel, hand me the needle."

Axel quickly grabbed a needle filled with some sleeping fluids and gave it to Roxas.

Roxas injected it, "Night night Demyx."

Axel turned to Riku, "You should probably go."

Riku agreed, "Oh of course."

Riku headed out the door trying to forget what he just saw and got back to the task at hand. He searched for about an hour until he came upon a dark alley where he saw a figure on the ground.

Riku realized who it was, "No…Sora!"

He rushed over to the unmoving body and bent down to it. It was no doubt his lost friend.

"Sora!" he pleaded, "Sora, please, Sora!"

_He couldn't be…_

Riku shook him lightly, but Sora didn't respond. He shook him a bit harder.

Nothing.

Was he too late? Is he really gone? Had his love not been strong enough?

"Sora…" He knelt down closer to his friend, "No…"

Hot tears stung his eyes. He couldn't hide it anymore so he just let the tears flow. Falling down his cheeks onto Sora's unmoving body.

Riku slipped his arms around Sora, but he soon felt something warm and sticky and Sora's side. When he drew back his hands, he stared in horror. He had his best friend's blood on his hands.

Riku's voice was shaking, "Oh…my…god."

Riku peered over to Sora's other side to see a large piece of glass jutting out of his side making a giant bloody gash.

Sora gasped as pain surged through his body. His eyes shot open only to notice his friend at his side.

"Ri…ku?"

Riku suddenly smiled in disbelief, "Sora!"

"Riku…I…"

Sora stopped in mid sentence to cough, blood spewing from his mouth. He groaned in pain.

Riku looked at his friend who was in so much pain, "Sora…your side…well, what matters is that you're alive. Don't worry! I'll call for help and you'll be just fine."

Sora wanted to disagree but couldn't find enough strength to talk at the time. Why did he come? Why the hell was he here? Can't a guy die in peace these days?

Riku got a troubled look on his face, "Sora? Can you hear me? Please say something. Anything! Do something!"

The brunette summoned all his remaining strength and tried to communicate, "Why…" he whispered harshly, "are you…doing here?" he was gasping for breath by then. Just saying that weakened him intensely. He was straining just to keep his eyes open.

Riku sighed in relief, "Oh Sora, thank god. I came to find you."

Sora spoke in the faintest yet most furious voice, "Go……away."

"Don't say that! I'll make you better! I can get help!"

"You can't." Sora wheezed, "Nothing can."

Riku shook his head, "Don't waste your energy saying stupid stuff. Be still while I call for help."

Sora shook his head lightly, "Don't."

Riku started to tear up, "But then, you'll…"

"That's kind of the point."

Riku gasped, "No." Tears rolled down his cheeks again.

Sora sounded a bit stronger now, "Let it go, Riku."

"Just let me call for help!"

"I'm in no condition to stop you."

Riku almost choked on his words, "I…I just don't want you to hate me."

"Riku, I love you." Sora sounded even stronger now. As if he devoted all his energy to speaking instead of staying alive, "Nothing can ever change that. But…it's not good for you." His voice began to crack and become weaker again, "It must be this way."

Riku pleaded through tears, "No it doesn't! Not now or ever! It can't end like this!"

"I'm dead to Kairi already anyway. You have her now."

"Don't go there! Stop talking and focus staying alive! Please don't! I can't lose you!"

Sora already closed his eyes and his breath started to become shallower.

"Sora! Sora, don't go! Please!"

Sora tried to speak but couldn't make a sound. Soon enough, he was still.

Riku stared in complete horror and anguish. He had no idea what to do. Sora's blood stained his clothes.

He whispered to his friend, "Sora, don't leave me, my love."

He bent down closer to Sora and brushed lips with his, "I love you."

_Okay this is getting a bit long so I'm ending it here! Review or I will make Sora DIE!_

_Sora: Hey! You wouldn't do that!_

_Me: If they don't review I will._

_Riku: You're bluffing._

_Me: Wanna bet?_

_Sora: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I know most of you have waited in worry and agony because of the "deathly" cliffhanger I left for ya in the last chapter. Well the wait is over cuz I am back with the next chapter. I have officially decided that this will have a sequel which has not been named yet but it will be awesome! Now, I left off with Sora dying and Riku FINALLY admitting he loved him. Like we didn't know that all along. So know I shall continue the story as such. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

You're So Far Away

As Riku withdrew his lips, he held Sora close to him, and heard no heartbeat.

He choked on tears, "I'll miss you, Sora. You were my first and very best friend. And…and…I will always love you."

Riku stood up carrying Sora bridal style and headed for home. He couldn't predict the Kairi would react.

_Wait, no! How could I think about Kairi at a time like this?! Sora just died!_

The silver haired boy fell to his knees. _Who am I kidding? I'm a terrible friend. Because of me, Sora took his own life. It's all my fault. _

He looked at his unmoving friend, covered in blood, "I'm sorry."

He once again touched his lips with Sora's but more passionate. The faintest of noises was made which made Riku stop. He pulled back to see Sora's face. His eyes were open. He was alive.

Still having no strength to speak Sora looked at Riku saying one thing.

"Did you really mean that?" Riku read the faded look in the brunette's eyes.

Riku too shocked to say anything, looked away.

Sora's eyes were quickly filled with hurt, "You didn't mean it?" his eyes cried.

Riku continued to say nothing but suddenly hugged Sora as hard as he could. Relief flowed through his body, joyful tears emitted from his eyes.

Sora cleared his throat and spoke for the first time, "Riku…You're cr-crying? Why?"

Riku pulled apart from Sora, "Because…I though I lost you."

Sora's voice was hoarse but understandable, "Why would you care?"

Riku chuckled, "Sora, you're my world. Just promise me you'll never do that again. Okay?"

Sora nodded, smiling. Riku got up and they made their way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

When they reached the hospital, they checked Sora in and he was scheduled for surgery right away. (He still had a chunk of glass in him dammit.)

Until then, Sora was put into a room. Sora fell asleep almost immediately after their arrival. Riku stood beside the bed where the boy lay. He rubbed his thumb across his cheek. He truly did love him.

Sora was soon rolled into surgery while Riku had to wait in the waiting room.

* * *

After an hour, Riku noticed a nurse run through the doors. He hoped for good news. But it was far from good.

The nurse was panting, "Are…are you Riku?"

Riku looked at her weirdly, "Yes. Is Sora okay?"

The nurse shook her head, "I'm afraid not. While removing the shard we accidentally punctured a few blood vessels and he went into cardiac arrest. He lost about a quart of blood and is in critical condition. We put him on life support but I suggest you not go in. It's really painful to see."

Riku dropped his head, "What are the chances of him surviving all this?"

She hesitated, "I would say only a miracle will save this child."

Riku sighed, "May I see him?"

_I'm ending it there! The shortest but most eventful chapter yet! I love it! Hahaha! Torturing Sora is so much fun. Hee hee hee! I love you Sora._

_Sora: (blush) Do you love me enough to let me live?_

_Me: Um…I'm gonna hafta get back to you on that, my darling._

_Sora: Ugh!_

_Riku: If you love him why do you torture him?_

_Me: Cuz I'm just evil like that and because love is pain, darling._

_Riku: Well I…why did you call me darling?_

_Me: Wouldn't you like to know. I call a lot of people "darling". _

_Sora: It's true! _

_Me: Review my darlings if you want Sora to continue living._

_Riku: I still don't like the fact you keep putting Sora's life in danger like that._

_Me: Shut up, ho._

_Riku: Ho? I liked darling better._

_Me: Well to bad…ho._

_Sora: (giggles) Riku's a ho._

_Me: REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry my darlings! I've been caught up in school and oneshots and updating other fanfics of mine! But now I shall continue! Now hopefully I will have my facts straight! Beware cuz there's gonna be a few twists and turns in this chapter! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

You're So Far Away

Riku walked into Sora's room. It really was painful to see. He had never seen someone hooked up to so many tubes. Riku tried his best to hold back tears.

He walked towards his poor friend, "S…Sora. Why?"

The nurse looked at him sympathetically, "I'll leave you two alone for a minute. Call a nurse if something happens."

Riku turned back and nodded, "Okay." The nurse closed the door behind her. Riku knelt down toward Sora, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and been such a bitch, Sora wouldn't have left and attempted suicide. We would be happy right now. Laughing and playing. But because of me, this happened."

Little did Riku know that Sora was having problems of his own at the moment.

_Sora was walking down the stairs of a house he hadn't seen before but he felt like he knew it. And he felt different. He felt heavier than before. He looked down and noticed he was fatter. It was strange. Sora put his hand on his bulging stomach and felt a kick. Sora widened his eyes. Was he pregnant? What the hell was going on? He made it down the stairs to see Riku sitting on the couch. He turns around and sees Sora. He got up and walked toward the brunette._

_Riku smiled, "How's my beautiful brunette doing today? You need anything. You've been up there sleeping all day."_

_Sora got confused, "Riku, what happened to me?"_

_Riku's smile faded, "You should know. Oh, that's right. The doctor said it's common for you to have a bit of memory loss during your pregnancy."_

_Sora looked down, "I figured as much."_

_Riku motioned for Sora to go back upstairs, "C'mon Sora. You need to rest. You are having two remember? Plus, we don't want him to show up again."_

"_Him?"_

"_The man who kidnapped you last week. He tried to kill me. I guess it's best if you not remember that."_

_Sora tilted his head, "Who kidnapped me?"_

_As if on cue, the door bursts open as Sephiroth barges in and, with his long sword, stabs Riku in the heart. He watches as Riku falls down dead saying his last few words._

"_S…Sora…I love…you…" _

_Sephiroth steps in the pool of Riku's blood and splatters it everywhere. He approaches Sora with his sword in hand, "Sora, you will come with me. As your destiny states."_

_Sora, in complete shock, was huddled up in a corner, "Destiny? What destiny? I fulfilled my destiny by saving his majesty, the King!"_

_Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head, "Oh no, my sweet. That was only part of it. The other part is to be with me! But there's still one more thing to take care of."_

_He drew back his sword and launched it straight into Sora's abdomen, splitting it right open, and killing his unborn children._

_Sora looked down at his punctured stomach and saw a tiny foot and a tiny hand sticking out of it. He wrapped his finger around the small hand, horrified that Sephiroth just murdered his unborn children inside of him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked up at him, "HOW?! WHY?! Why did you have to kill them?!" _

_Sephiroth smirked at the devastated boy, "Because, those were Riku's children. We wouldn't want that would we? When I can simply give you my own?!"_

_Sora looked at the blood covered lifeless Riku, then at his two tiny children that weren't even born yet and he began to cry. He then grabbed Sephiroth's sword and stabbed himself in the chest._

Riku had fallen asleep next to Sora. He suddenly awoke when he heard a sudden scream.

Sora sat up quickly, panting hard, "NO! GO AWAY!!"

Riku rushed to Sora's side, "Sora! Oh my god! You're alive! What's wrong?"

Sora tried to catch his breath, "I…I was pregnant…with twins and uh…you said someone kidnapped me before. Then Sephiroth…came in and he…he…he killed you! Then he turned around and killed my babies. I even saw…a hand and foot sticking out! He said he and I were supposed to be together! I…I finally stabbed myself and…RIKU I WAS SO SCARED!!!!"

Sora pulled Riku to him and hugged him tightly, not letting go. Riku sighed, "Sora, it's okay. It was obviously just a dream. The point is, I'm here, you're here, and we're together."

Sora buried his head into Riku's chest, "B…but Sephiroth…"

"Sephiroth won't come and kill me. I don't know about the pregnant part but we'll talk about that later. So just calm down and relax. I'll call a nurse and tell them you're okay."

Sora only hugged onto Riku tighter, "NO! DON'T LEAVE! I ALREADY LOST YOU ONCE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Riku pried himself off of Sora and pressed the call button for a nurse, "It's okay Sora. Trust me. Nothing, not even Sephiroth, will separate us. I promise."

Sora nodded, wiping tears away, "Okay. I love you Riku."

Riku nodded, "I love you too Sora."

_Awww! Now if that ain't love I don't know what is! The nightmare was freaky wasn't it?_

_Sora: At least you weren't there! But seriously, crack much? _

_Riku: Yeah, Sora being pregnant? Sephiroth being in love with Sora? What the fuck is wrong with you?_

_Me: Riku…who let you back in the fanfic?_

_Sora: But still, why'd you make me pregnant in the nightmare?_

_Me: Let's just say it's uh…hint for what's coming up soon, my sweet darling._

_Riku: …Oh god. _

_Me: BAD RIKU! GET OUTTA MY FANFIC YA HO! _

_Sora: (giggles) funny. I'm still a bit traumatized from the nightmare though…_

_Me: Review my darlings! It'll make Sora feel better. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Well my darlings, I am afraid it is time to draw this little fic to a close. Don't worry now, there will be a sequel as I promised. This was short but it was nonetheless exciting. I decided to end it on a happy note since the sequel will be nothing of the sort. So, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! This makes me sad. _

You're So Far Away

After Sora had healed up and left the hospital, he and Riku were welcomed back with a party. Everyone was there ranging from half of the Org. XIII all the way to Kadaj and his gang. The couple just figured Cloud invited Kadaj and his brothers insisted on tagging along. They played various games like Spin the Bottle, 7 Minutes in Heaven, and even a drinking contest that ended in disaster. Near the end of the party, Kairi stood up and tapped on her glass.

"Attention everyone! I would like to thank everybody for coming out to celebrate Sora and Riku's getting together, and Sora's healing of his wounds. If it hadn't been for the materia Yuffie took from god knows where, he wouldn't have healed as quickly. Now with that out of the way, we have one more thing for Sora and Riku."

The red head nodded towards Roxas who got up and took something out of his pocket. When he reached Riku and Sora, they noticed it was a papou.

Roxas took his somebody's hand and placed the papou in it. He looked up and smiled, "I wish you both good luck in your relationship. Hopefully someday you two will be as happy as Axel and I. I'm so glad you are okay. Congratulations to the both of you."

The nobody backed away and walked beside Axel. Sora and Riku looked down at the gift and then to each other. Sora looked at the fruit in awe, "If two people share a papou, their destinies will be intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Riku lifted Sora's chin to meet his eyes, "Sora, are you ready?"

The brunette nodded slowly, "Yes. I am."

They both leaned in and pressed their lips together with passion and lust. They soon separated and each took a bit of the papou and ate it. At this action, everyone cheers and applauds. The couple looks dreamily in each others eyes. It was a perfect moment. Their life had officially become one.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Riku had woken up to find Sora not beside him in the bed. He heard faint retching noises and immediately knew where his brunette was. He felt so bad he couldn't help Sora with the pain he suffered. This has been going on for a few weeks now. It was a bit of a shock to hear that Sora was pregnant. He was still a little shaken by it. But what's done is done. His train of thought was interrupted by a heavy breathing down his neck. He slowly turned around.

"You…you're…" Riku stuttered before his head was covered by a bag and carried off.

Sora came out of the bathroom holding his abdomen. His insides were on fire and he hated it. _Why does pregnancy have to be so damn hard?_ He wondered where Riku was. He saw a note on the bedside table.

_Sora, _

_I have taken Riku. He is rightfully mine because I always get what I want. I hope you took a good look at the handsome man, because he's not coming back and you will NOT see him again. _

_Krait Judoka_

Sora dropped the letter after finishing it. He fell to his knees and sobbed, "RIKU!!!!!!"

_The end! Yeah, I know I said I'd end it on a happy note well…I lied. Oh well! Krait Judoka is a character I made up at the last minute when I couldn't think of anyone who would wanna kidnap Riku for pleasure. _

_Riku: I can't believe you had me get kidnapped!_

_Me: OMFG! Seriously Riku! Get the hell out of here! (beats Riku with a rolled up newspaper)_

_Sora: I'm starting to question if you even love me._

_Me: (stops hitting Riku, glomps Sora) Of course I do! You are just so cute! I decided for the ho to be kidnapped because I figured you'd been through enough. Trust me, the sequel will be good. _

_Sora: Have you come up with a name for it yet?_

_Me: Well I was _

_Sora: Have you come up with a name for it yet?_

_Me: Well I was wanting the readers to decide! I have three choices: _Kiss Me or Kill Me_, _Forgive Me for I Have Sinned_, or _Live for Me._ You decide! Review to vote!_


	7. Update and Sequel Preview

_Now, I'm sure some of you probably don't know but the sequel for _You're So Far Away_ has been up for 10 days now and hasn't gotten a single review. I don't think its cuz my writing sucks. I figure that you don't know that it's up. It's called _Forgive Me For I Have Sinned_. That was the most voted one out of them all. I encourage you to read it and hopefully review because I will not write a single word of the second chapter until there are at least 3 reviews. I mean it when I say REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE. So I will show you a segment of the first chapter so you will be intrigued to read the rest and hopefully for the sake of the fic, review._

Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

(Preview)

He embraced Riku tightly. Riku had for some reason been drained of his energy and couldn't break free of Krait's tight grasp.

Riku looked up at the vampire, "Let me go."

Krait put a finger to the boy's soft lips, "Quiet my love. All I need to do is bite you three times, and you _will_ be mine. Riku, my love, with this first bite I will mark you as mine so no other vampire can take you away from me. You will address me as your master."

Riku tried once more to break free, "Bullcrap, I will _never_ call you my master!"

Krait laughed, sending a shiver down Riku's spine, "Once I bite you Riku, a bond unlike any other will form marking you as my own. Even you won't deny it. You will be unable to refuse anything I ask you and will take any roll that I request with no hesitation. Whether that roll is slave or mate."

Riku dropped his head, "No…"

Krait kissed Riku's forehead, "Yes, my darling."

The vampire, without losing his firm grip, tilted Riku's head to the side so he could easily sink into the teen's slim neck, "Sweet dreams my love." He leaned down and sunk his sharp fangs deep into Riku's skin.

Riku gasped at the sharp pain but soon moaned as he started to lose consciousness, "S-Sora…forgive me."

* * *

Sora read the letter over again. Why would this guy wanna kidnap Riku? He decided it was time to find some answers. He couldn't let Riku down. Riku went after Sora when he ran away. Sora should do the same. But he needed some help. He was pregnant and Riku would never forgive him if he went out alone only to lose the child. Once again, he dug through some useless shit until he found his keyblade. Hopefully, Roxas could be some help.

* * *

Roxas was watching the news at home when he saw something he couldn't believe, "AXEL!!!!"

Axel walked into the room yawning, "Hey babe, what's wrong? You woke me up."

Roxas shook his head, "Sorry, but you can't believe what I saw on the news. I recorded it on TiVo so you can watch it!"

Axel shrugged, "Okay, let me see it."

Roxas rewound the TiVo and played it for Axel. When it was over he turned to the redhead, "It's him."

Axel stood there in awe, "Krait Judoka."

Roxas nodded. All of the sudden he heard a familiar name come from the TV screen, "Wait a second…" he turns up the volume and he and Axel listen.

_Krait Judoka, the only known vampire to date in the world, has apparently captured another victim for him to call his own. A 17 year old named Riku Strife, son of Cloud and Kadaj Strife. Judoka left a note in Strife's home where he and his boyfriend Sora Shinra, the adopted son of Rufus and Reno Shinra, were residing. If you have any information on where Judoka may be or Strife, please contact the police immediately. When Shinra reported the kidnapping, he mentioned that it was strictly urgent that he be returned as soon as possible but would not say why. Judoka has a history of kidnapping young men ranging from 15 to 19 and they are never seen again. He is on the Top Five Most Wanted list for the FBI and the CIA. It is important this vampire be caught and Strife be rescued safely. In other news…_

The TV screen went black as Axel turned it off, "Roxas, what can we do? Sora is five weeks pregnant and probably frightened. He's been through enough and then one of the Organization XIII's worst enemies shows up and kidnaps Riku."

_So there's the preview. I strongly urge you to read and review it because if there are no reviews I can guarantee there will not be a second chapter._


End file.
